


Первые шаги

by amrun456



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Canon Related, Fantastic, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amrun456/pseuds/amrun456
Summary: Янто Джонс принял приглашение на свидание от своего босса и теперь, одним самым что ни на есть обыкновенным кардиффским вечером, уже немало времени ожидает его на месте встречи. Чтобы хоть чем-то себя занять, он в который раз пытается разобраться в своих чувствах и природе их отношений с капитаном Джеком.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones





	Первые шаги

**Author's Note:**

> Шаги – скорее уж мои собственные… ведь до этого я никогда прежде не писала фанфиков. Но душевная травма так довела, что взялась. Даже вопреки тому, что я совершенное ничтожество в плане романтики. Всё, чего я хотела – привнести немного больше тепла в жизни этих двоих. Ни на что не претендую.

Янто Джонс переступил с ноги на ногу и вздохнул — по уровню громкости и драматичности получившийся вздох превзошёл все ожидания. Вот уже одиннадцать минут как он в одиночестве стоял посреди улицы и чувствовал себя совершенно нелепо. Вечер медленно, но верно, опускался на землю, принося с собой ночной холодок; смешанные оттенки цветов уходившего заката, полосами пересекавшие небо, постепенно растворялись в темноте, терялись друг в друге. Люди в большинстве своём торопились, проходя вдоль улицы в ту или иную сторону, отчего Янто ощущал себя так, словно нарушал естественный ход вещей своей неподвижностью. Чувство, на самом деле, было не из приятных — в обычное время подобная неуместность пробуждала в нём желание удалиться куда-нибудь, где её не стало бы. Однако сейчас он лишь в очередной раз напомнил себе о том, что сам поставил себя в это положение, ведь ничто не мешало отложить выход на несколько лишних минут, особенно учитывая, что на столь же ответственный подход ко времени встречи с _другой стороны_ можно было не рассчитывать. Никогда. Наверное.

Будь неладна эта чёртова пунктуальность.

Янто скрестил руки на груди и опустил голову, принявшись рассеянным взглядом изучать занимательную трещину в асфальте. На самом деле, обычно с ним подобного не происходило — он мог с уверенностью сказать, что обладал способностью грамотно распоряжаться своим временем, и определённо точно был в состоянии прийти куда бы то ни было _вовремя_ , не заранее и не задерживаясь, но это… не тот случай. Впрочем, он заметил уже давно: какие бы то ни было случаи мгновенно становились “не теми”, _не_ обычными, каждый раз, когда дело касалось _капитана Джека Харкнесса_.

Ну вот. Мысль о боссе вызвала очередной вздох. Предприняв попытку проигнорировать неконтролируемый поток мыслей, цепной реакцией нахлынувший за этим именем, Янто Джонс в очередной раз бросил быстрый взгляд на наручные часы — тринадцать минут…

Но неконтролируемый поток мыслей на то и назвался так, что сдержать его не вышло, как бы Янто ни старался — а, если честно, он не сильно-то и старался. В конце концов, почему бы не отвлечься ненадолго?

Конечно же, Джек вновь появился в его жизни так же внезапно, как и исчез год назад. А минувший год был, мягко говоря, непростым: особенно потому, что все они чувствовали себя брошенными в неизвестности, которая была гораздо больше их самих. И хотя постепенно это начало угасать и ощущаться не столь остро, пугливая насторожённость всегда оставалась. Может быть, если бы им не приходилось иметь дело с такой штукой, как Разлом, который буквально представлял собой дверь в любую точку в пространстве и времени нашей необъятной Вселенной и, следовательно, являлся источником бесконечного количества невероятных сюрпризов, команда Торчвуда лучше перенесла бы внезапное исчезновение босса, явно знающего на порядок больше их или, по крайней мере, умело создающего впечатление _знающего человека_. Однако поскольку дела обстояли так, как они обстояли… Янто не смог сдержать улыбку, припомнив, как красочно, многословно и изобретательно возмущалась Гвен на протяжении первой пары недель, только начиная с: «…И он забрал с собой эту чёртову _руку в банке_! В самом деле? Больше ты ничего не мог придумать, Джек, кроме как просто сбежать с грёбанной рукой? Как _это_ вообще понимать?!» — и заканчивая, впоследствии, самым невероятным. Гвен, безусловно, восхитительна. Она с превосходным достоинством справилась со внезапно свалившимися обстоятельствами, приняв руководительские обязанности на себя, и ещё с ворохом сторонних проблем, а также с собственной яростью — что, наверняка, тоже было непросто. А Джек…

Когда все остальные уже смирились с тем фактом, что их бросили, и даже перестали упоминать произошедшее, Янто по-прежнему не оставлял надежды, что в один прекрасный день (хотя, скорее всего, _в одну беспокойную ночь_ — так драматичнее) Джек всё же вернётся. Не то чтобы он _рассчитывал_ на его возвращение или _ожидал_ , непрерывно держа на поверхности сознания представление о том, как скоро и каким образом это могло произойти, просто… он был уверен, что иначе никак. Хотя ему определённо стоило признаться себе в том, что да, в некоторые особенно эмоциональные дни убеждённость правда превращалась в ожидание. Частично. Но, конечно, он старался оставаться беспристрастным и не подавать виду — как всегда. Просто выполнял свои привычные обязанности, иногда взваливая на себя больше, чем следовало, чтобы, да, приглушить подобные размышления. Они не приводили ни к чему, только отвлекали, создавали ненужную эмоциональную путаницу и заводили в тупик. А на смену всегда неизменно приходили мысли о том, как бы сам Янто отреагировал на возвращение Джека, если бы это вдруг произошло “прямо сейчас”. «Как будто моё отношение имело бы значение», — раз за разом осаждал он сам себя, однако старался вовремя останавливаться, как и сейчас. Да, имело бы, для него самого в первую очередь. Уже что-то.

Хотя, безусловно, было приятно оказаться правым, в ту ночь, когда капитан вернулся, у Янто был один из тех дней, когда он почти чувствовал себя так, будто ни за что не стал бы прощать это исчезновение и мириться с последствиями. Почти. Конечно, даже близко не вышло. Конечно, стоило Джеку только возникнуть, как всё внутри и вокруг Янто резко изменилось. Опять. _Раздражающе кардинально_. Отрицать бессмысленно. Конечно, он снова не подал виду, что почувствовал это, и искренне надеялся, что у него получилось. И конечно, _естественно_ , он согласился прийти на свидание. Мог ли его ответ оказаться другим хоть в какой-нибудь из возможных вселенных?

Джонс в очередной раз вздохнул и подышал на руки, осознав, как резко похолодало. Восемнадцать минут…

И вот, Янто снова ждал его. Независимо оттого, что прошла чёртова куча времени, даже несмотря на только что произошедшую историю с Джоном — он стоял здесь, как ни в чём не бывало, и ждал. Его. Этого человека, с его вечной великолепной шинелью, завидной уверенностью в себе и всеми прочими достоинствами. Этого человека, имевшего привычку холодными ночами наблюдать с края крыши какого-нибудь двенадцатиэтажного здания за миром, раскинувшимся под его ногами, и словно охранявшего его. Этого человека, врывавшегося в жизни, точно стихийное бедствие, внезапное наводнение или, что уж там, чёртово торнадо, и зачастую не оставлявшего за собой ничего, кроме разрушений. Этого человека… Невероятного. Неотразимого. Невозможного. Неспокойного. Неразрушимого, как оказалось. Непостижимого? Целый мешок слов, начинающихся c “не”.

Вот и настал момент, когда мысли начали цепляться за ускользающие образы и становиться всё менее связанными друг с другом.

Двадцать одна минута… Пора ли начинать беспокоиться?

Янто никак не мог разобраться, что было не так. Откуда вдруг взялась эта взволнованность, которая вынуждала закрываться в себе и чувствовать себя грёбанным ребёнком, и с чего вообще возникла? Он искренне не понимал, потому что… это всё ведь не впервой. Они с Джеком уже были близки. Не единожды. Да, конечно, с тех пор прошёл год, но разве время было _настолько_ важно, чтобы внутренние ощущения поменялись так резко?

Хотя, впрочем, да, _свидание_ — это ново. Совсем не похоже на случайную близость прямо в рабочем внедорожнике, предупреждённую неловкими комментариями в духе: «Никакой речи об отношениях, но нам обоим это нужно сейчас, разве нет?»; «Завтра ничего не изменится» и «Только один раз? — Верно». А затем ещё один, и ещё… и останавливаться не хотелось.

Если честно, это было больше похоже на отчаянные попытки заполнить пустоту. С обеих сторон. Янто действительно использовал все доступные способы, чтобы хоть частично, хоть на время избавиться от боли, наполнявшей всё его существо после гибели Лизы и последующего обрушения прежней жизни, которая едва ли начала складываться во что-то. Джек… боже, Янто ведь не было известно о нём ровным счётом ничего, когда это всё началось. А те крупицы знания, которые он случайно открывал для себя, скорее пугали и отталкивали, чем наоборот. Всё, что направляло его в те дни — расплывчатое “я чувствую что-то”, иногда приводящее к горячим, не сказать агрессивным, вспышкам страсти. Он был потерян, очень потерян, напуган и сломлен, чтобы размышлять.

Возвращаясь к текущему моменту, можно ли было сказать, что Янто знал больше, чем тогда? Знал ли он достаточно, в самом деле достаточно, чтобы довериться? Увы, скорее нет, чем да: _завеса таинственности над загадочным боссом приподнялась лишь слегка_. Едва ли обнажив под собой что-то _кроме_ вещей, которые всё только усложняли.

Где-то в далёком тёмном уголке разума его пугала почти сложившаяся готовность сделать это: отбросить осторожность и позволить чувствам привести его туда, куда бы они ни привели. К неизбежной катастрофе, вероятнее всего.

Двадцать пять чёртовых минут… Ну, в самом деле, пора бы уже…

— Янто Джонс. Пунктуален, как всегда.

Янто понадеялся, что со стороны не было заметно, как он вздрогнул, и повернулся на звонкий голос, бодро прозвучавший за спиной. Джек приблизился к нему, остановившись ощутимо ближе, чем это бывало в обычной рабочей ситуации. «А вы, _сэр_ , великолепны, как всегда», — мысленно ответил валлиец и, сдержав эту реплику неясного характера при себе, вновь выразительно вздохнул.

— Значит, официально мы занимаемся… отловом голубых клякс, неразборчиво нападающих на всё живое и высасывающих жизненную энергию? В самом деле? — это было определённо _не_ то, что Янто собирался говорить в первую очередь при встрече, но раз уж начал, стоило продолжить. — И как тебе такое только в голову приходит?

Капитан широко улыбнулся, усмехнувшись. Он в самом деле был великолепен, и Янто уже даже не пытался противостоять стремлению любоваться его лицом.

— _Такое_ в самом деле произошло со мной однажды. Кляксы, имею в виду. Только очень, очень давно… — он помрачнел на мгновение, — …в России.

— Что ж… придётся верить на слово.

Спустя всего несколько секунд после появления Джека поблизости — такого улыбчивого, как всегда, и чуть ли не по-настоящему сияющего — Янто чувствовал себя так, словно его закутали в тёплое одеяло, хотя он просто _стоял рядом с ним_. Только теперь он обнаружил, как сильно нуждался в специфическом ощущении “тёплой безопасности”, витающем вокруг капитана и обволакивающего, как нечто вроде ауры, которое и замечено-то было лишь после того, как пропало на столь долгий срок. Мысль предательски скользнула в направлении «а если бы мы не просто стояли?», поэтому Джонс поспешил произнести вслух ещё хоть что-нибудь, только бы отогнать её:

— И вообще, с каких пор ты _оправдываешься_?

— Почему бы и нет?

Янто почувствовал тяжёлую руку на своём плече, слегка приобнявшую его, когда они, наконец, направились куда и собирались изначально: в небольшой ресторан, расположившийся через дорогу, перед которым валлиец провёл в ожидании последнюю четверть часа. Он вдруг вновь почувствовал себя неловко, задумавшись о том, что его могли и заметить, — но, в самом-то деле, разве это хоть сколько-нибудь важно?

Джек на ходу наклонился чуть ниже к уху Янто, когда добавил:

— К тому же, я подумал, что если бы я открыто объявил, что мы с тобой отправляемся на свидание, то ты бы смутился и не разговаривал со мной в течение следующего получаса.

Янто ничего не ответил, потому что по большому счёту это было правдой. Но и лёгкого смешка всё-таки сдерживать не стал.

— Почему это место? — поинтересовался Янто, когда они уже подобрались к дверям заведения.

— Оно недавно открылось, и я подумал, что это хорошо — персонал не успел привыкнуть, обнаглеть и испортиться, если понимаешь, о чём я… к тому же, здесь весьма мило, разве нет? — с уклончивой улыбкой ответил Джек.

Джонс, не задумавшись ни на секунду, услужливо открыл перед ним дверь.

— И, конечно, тот факт, что я живу всего в паре кварталов отсюда — простое совпадение, не так ли?..

Капитан состроил невинно-удивлённое выражение лица, без слов говорившее: «Понятия не имею, о чём ты», — и проскользнул внутрь. Янто, рассеянно улыбнувшись, прошёл следом.

Улыбка, красовавшаяся на лице встретившего их метрдотеля, выглядела почти искренней и неподдельно свежей, так, что после более загруженного дня, чем был сегодня, этой свежести можно было не на шутку позавидовать. Возможно, даже вплоть до желания стереть её кулаком.

— Ожидаете ли вы кого-то ещё?

Совершенно обыкновенный вопрос, но Джек, естественно, не мог ответить на него столь же _обыкновенно_ , обыкновенным тоном и без очевидно скрытого подтекста. Ни за что.

— Нет, здесь будем только мы. Вдвоём, — и лицо его опять засияло этой необыкновенной улыбкой.

Янто посетило какое-то очередное странное чувство, когда взгляд метрдотеля ненадолго задержался на каждом из них, прежде чем мужчина указал на свободные места. Он привычным действием помог Джеку снять шинель и, пока сдавал её в гардероб, в который раз говорил самому себе, что здесь нет и не может быть ничего странного. Ну, или совсем чуть-чуть, но то всего лишь нюансы. Которые в любом случае не касались никого.

Они расположились за аккуратным двухместным столиком почти в самом центре зала. Стоило отметить, что внутри в самом деле было, как Джек выразился ранее, “мило”: светлый интерьер, в цветовой гамме которого господствовали нежные оттенки, достаточное для комфортного передвижения пространство, небольшое количество людей; едва слышно зал наполнялся какой-то неуловимой приятной мелодией, добавлявшей в обстановку непринуждённость. Янто вдруг явственно почувствовал, что вот-вот раскраснеется, а контролировать такое определённо затруднительно, поэтому он принялся за бесцельное изучение меню сразу же, стоило тому попасть в его руки. Внутри он ругал сам себя; в конце концов, у него _бывали_ дни повышенной уверенности в себе, почему такой не случился сегодня? И какого чёрта с ним творится?

Янто всё время чувствовал на себе весомый взгляд Джека, который определённо не собирался даже прикасаться к меню — с чего бы он нуждался в этом? С течением времени валлиец снова начинал чувствовать себя неловко, теперь оттого, что не был в состоянии придумать, с чего начать хоть какой-то разговор при текущих обстоятельствах, однако капитана, судя по всему, и без того всё устраивало.

В конце концов, не обнаружив порывов к изобретательности или элементарного желания, Янто просто заказал себе чашку капучино без сахара. Джек, одарив длинным изучающим взглядом юного хрупкого официанта, заявил: «И мне того же». Это вызвало некоторое удивление у Янто: он прекрасно знал, что за пределами Хаба его босс нигде не заказывал ничего, кроме стакана воды. Что ж… вечер в самом деле обещал быть особенным?

— Не уверен, что идея была хорошая, — запоздало заявил он. — Насчёт капучино. Возможно, я пожалею.

— Им потребуется нешуточный уровень мастерства, чтобы удивить тебя, не так ли?

— Верно, — Янто улыбнулся и наконец-то поднял взгляд на лицо Джека. — Но, впрочем, не так уж важно…

Джек, улыбаясь в ответ, придвинулся ближе к столу и будто невзначай накрыл своей тёплой сухой ладонью ладонь Янто и легонько сжал её.

— Итак, — негромко, но со знакомой расстановкой, проговорил он. — Как насчёт того, чтобы, для начала, рассказать мне, как ты справлялся здесь без меня?

Постепенно, слово за слово, разговор между ними завязался. Янто приготовился выложить всё, что был в состоянии припомнить, начиная с того непонятного назначения в Гималаи и заканчивая предисловием к недавней стычке с блоуфиш. Только подобравшись где-то к середине своего рассказа, он смог, наконец, разгадать истинное значение застывшего выражения на лице Джека: он, чёрт возьми, уже был в курсе всего произошедшего за его отсутствие. Конечно, как иначе. Когда Янто, негодуя, высказал свои подозрения вслух, тот засмеялся в знак подтверждения. Но тем не менее, формальность послужила неплохим началом. И спустя некоторое время Янто уже обнаружил себя предавшимся воспоминаниям о первых днях работы в Торчвуде-Один, когда ещё мог только догадываться, чем институт на самом деле занимался; он не совсем понимал, как вышло, что разговор привёл его к этому. Случилось так, что даже Джек немного говорил о себе: он представил полную историю о тех “российских голубых кляксах” (которые, на самом деле, были не российскими, но Янто наложил на них такую метку и перестраиваться не стал), а также рассказал о неандертальце, по ошибке очутившемся на улицах Лондона 2005-го года и, вполне возможно, до сих пор живущего весьма обыкновенной жизнью где-то там. Янто ничуть не удивился той части рассказа, где Джек, _герой повествования_ , под предлогом отвлекающего манёвра, очутился совершенно голым в толпе из военных, врачей и прочих — в конце концов, всё именно к этому шло с самого начала.

Тем не менее, от вопросов в свою сторону о прошедшем годе Харкнесс неизменно уклонялся, и Джонс скоро оставил надежды на то, что когда-либо получит внятные ответы.

Они вспомнили про кофе только когда тот уже остыл. По-прежнему посмеиваясь из-за чего-то только что прозвучавшего, оба попробовали напиток из своих чашек. Янто молчал, сдержанно отодвигая его от себя и сопровождая движение выразительно долгим, презрительным взглядом. Откинувшись на спинку стула и вздохнув, он проговорил, оставаясь максимально беспристрастным:

— Это… _отвратительно_ , Джек.

Капитан в ответ только рассмеялся.

Вечерние краски, окончательно спутавшись друг с другом, соскользнули с небес, оставив после себя лишь бархатную темноту, разбавляемую случайно задержавшимися огоньками и звёздами, что робко загорались на своих привычных местах. Количество людей на улицах стремительно уменьшалось, гонимое ночью, вступавшей в свои законные права. Оказавшись на слегка морозном воздухе, Джек вдохнул полной грудью, запустив руки в карманы своей просторной шинели, и довольно поинтересовался:

— Ну разве не идеальный вечер для затяжной пешей прогулки?

— Может быть… — Янто остановился поближе к нему, поёжившись; едва ли ощутив на себе усилившуюся прохладу, он начал жалеть, что не прихватил пальто. — Одно условие.

— Неужели?

— _Прогуливаться_ будем не иначе как в том направлении, — он указал примерно в противоположную от его дома сторону.

Джек с лёгкостью согласился и, обойдя валлийца (казалось, даже это исходило из каких-то неоднозначных побуждений), отправился в указанную область. Решительно намереваясь сохранить тепло любыми средствами, Янто приблизился вплотную и ненавязчиво-деликатным движением взял его под руку.

— Надеюсь, мы хотя бы не наткнёмся ни на каких… проблемных обитателей Кардиффа. Ну, ты знаешь, долгоносиков там и прочих, — отвлечённо пробормотал он, затем отвернувшись в сторону. — Хоть бы один спокойный вечер…

— Да, было бы неплохо. Ведь я, вообще-то, не прихватил с собой оружия.

— О, в самом деле? — в его вопросе отчётливо прослушивалось неверие.

— Свидание не должно предполагать ношение амуниции, Янто.

— Верно. В обычных случаях.

— Понадеемся, что и на нашу долю может выпасть удача “обычного случая”, а? — капитан по-прежнему улыбался, с теплотой глядя на Янто.

И им действительно повезло. Это было самое что ни на есть обыкновенное времяпрепровождение, но потому оно же — самое необыкновенное. Необыкновенно было хотя бы просто обсуждать что-то заурядное друг с другом, не касающееся работы, полной… _незаурядностей_.

Ещё одна перемена, которую Янто почувствовал. В прежнее время они не особо-то много разговаривали. Отчасти из-за того, что Джонс _упорно_ не нарушал субординацию, также из-за того, что не ощущал стабильности внутри себя и иногда с немалым трудом удерживал баланс на краю эмоциональной грани, за которой поджидал гнев, или отчаяние, или ещё что похуже; и даже просто из-за того, что по природе своей он не шибко склонен к разговорам. Теперь же, пусть разговорчивости в нём особо не прибавилось и, конечно, он не мог сказать, что _достиг внутренней стабильности_ , Янто был рад возможности лишний раз… побеседовать с Джеком. Он был рад слушать его, вне зависимости от предмета разговора, и каждый раз испытывал своего рода восхищение перед его опытом и обилием знаний в немыслимого количества областях жизни. Хотя, если подумать, это являлось всего лишь побочным эффектом его бессмертия, разве нет? Полным-полно времени для того, чтобы потакать стремлению знать всё обо всём. Ненадолго возникнувшая мысль о веках, прожитых Джеком, оказалась вдруг настолько удручающей, что Янто поспешил отодвинуть её.

Вопреки бесчисленному количеству лет за плечами, Джек выглядел таким живым, и искренним, и заинтересованным, небезразличным, тёплым, заботящимся и чувствующим, каким далеко не каждый смертный мог быть. Из-за этого восхищение Янто возрастало ещё больше, ведь он понимал: наверняка дорогого стоило раз за разом переживать смерть — немыслимого количества людей вокруг и свою собственную, — бесконечно возвращаться и всё равно оставаться… _таким_. Впрочем, вполне возможно, что и это — побочный эффект. Всего лишь впечатление, которое Джек слишком привык оказывать, маска, под которой не было ничего, кроме безграничной усталости. Скорее всего, никто никогда не узнает наверняка. Да, Джек скрывал гораздо, гораздо больше, чем показывал, даже теперь. Но Янто не требовал с него ответов на все вопросы. И надеялся, что не станет в дальнейшем, потому что отчётливо сознавал, что загадочный капитан скорее сбежит при оказании какого-либо давления, чем примется отвечать.

Он моментально отослал прочь даже признак мысли, напоминавшей: «Однажды он уйдёт навсегда».

Да, однажды это случится, но сейчас всё иначе.

_Сейчас_ они вместе. Вдвоём. Бесцельно блуждают среди опустевших улиц ночного города. Беседуют, смеются. Держатся за руки. И чувствуют себя так, словно никого в целом мире не существует, кроме них.

… Янто совсем упустил, с какого момента они собственно начали держаться за руки, и заметил это лишь когда Джек ненадолго отпустил его ради красочного жеста в ходе разговора. Когда же их пальцы снова переплелись, Джонс намеренно вцепился в его ладонь крепче прежнего, словно опасался, что она могла выскользнуть в любой момент.

— И всё-таки, я просто обязан спросить, — Янто прервал затянувшуюся паузу. — _Чем_ тебя так привлекают крыши? Дело ли в том, что таким образом ты буквально возносишься над нашим бренным миром? Чувствуешь ли ты себя, выражаясь образно, больше, чем кто-либо ещё из людей, живущих ныне или вообще когда-либо в истории? Или ты чувствуешь, будто на самом деле не принадлежишь этому миру, а только привязан к нему против своей воли, и в периоды кризиса стремишься сбежать поближе к звёздам? Может, здесь есть что-то экзистенциальное — всё равно что балансировать на грани привычного живого мира предметов, живых созданий и страстей и пустоты? Или, может, всё дело в ответственности? Над людьми? «Маленькие несмышлёные дети Вселенной, если бы вы только знали, что находится за пределами вашего крохотного сада, может быть, не были бы столь беспечными»?

— А может, мне просто нравится вид, — прозаично уклонился Джек, посмеиваясь. — Ты и в самом деле много думал над этим… слишком много.

— Да, я имею такую привычку. Много думать. Это называется ответственный подход.

— Может быть, я попробую показать тебе? — он жестом указал на многоэтажное здание, неестественным монолитом расположившееся через дорогу на перекрёстке. — Признаться, конкретно здесь я бываю частенько…

«В самом деле?». Янто, сдержав неопределённой направленности смешок, оценивающе поглядел сначала на здание, затем на Джека.

— Удиви меня.

Наверху оказалось ветрено, холодно и ещё более темно. Но Янто уже едва ли обращал внимание на температурные неудобства. Джек обнимал его одной рукой за плечи; валлиец, прижавшись к нему, долгим взглядом обводил открывшийся перед ним вид, глянув вниз только в последнюю очередь. Темнота уже была повсюду, во всех уголках неба, и только люди на земле пытались бороться с ней: в городе горели огни, в зданиях и на улицах, словно заменяя дневной образ города каким-то пуантилистским полотном. Конечно, в вылазке на крышу нет ничего экстраординарного, но присутствие Джека неизбежно меняло даже это. Одна за другой возникавшие мысли при наблюдении земного и небесного пространства привели к тому, что Янто неизбежно начал чувствовать себя маленьким. Весь этот мир — до смешного маленьким.

Джек, ощутив, как Янто сжал его ладонь, мимолётно улыбнулся и произнёс:

— Неужели ощущения взаправду так захватывающи? Или всё-таки дело во мне? Ведь я “ _хорош на крышах_ ”, разве нет?

Джонс демонстративно вздохнул и слегка отстранился, чтобы посмотреть на лицо капитана Харкнесса, прежде чем ответить:

— Я просто… — Янто замешкался, подбирая нужные слова, которые были бы осторожнее, чем те, что у него на уме, но в итоге всё-таки сдался. — Да. Дело в тебе.

Джек привычным образом широко улыбался, а Янто, тем временем, наблюдал его в ночном свете. Темнота обволакивала их, только искусственный свет от фонарей далеко внизу и слабый звёздный далеко вверху придавал их силуэтам очертания, что делало обоих больше похожими на призраков. Звёзды вплетались в своеобразный ореол вокруг Джека, — Янто казалось, что он вдруг мог превратиться из плотной фигуры в часть созвездия, окружавшего его. Чёрт возьми, это уже становилось похожим на какое-то искусство.

— О, эта огромная невозможная Вселенная… — начал Джек; затруднительно было сказать, куда именно при этом падал его взгляд, — и мы — не более чем космическая случайность. Все наши поступки, жизни, рождения и смерти, эволюция — всё так зыбко и неустойчиво…

— Если ты собираешься закончить чем-то вроде: «И единственное утешение — это деньги», то я уйду. Прямо сейчас.

Он усмехнулся, но так, словно оказался застан врасплох, и теперь определённо точно смотрел на Янто.

— Нет, не собираюсь. С чего бы? Это даже не правда.

— Просто… я уже слышал похожие рассуждения на днях.

Джек задумался на мгновение, но не отреагировал на это более, чем очередным неоднозначным смешком, после чего заявил, слегка потрепав Янто по плечу:

— Мне всё же понравилась твоя догадка про “ответственность над людьми”. Да только, если быть честным, ответственность за сохранность мира не лежит на мне и не может. Я такой же несмышлёный ребёнок Вселенной, играющий в саду вместе с остальными, с той лишь разницей, что я чуть-чуть старше. Совсем немного.

— Но ведь мы всё-таки делаем… что-то. Для мира. Ты делаешь.

— Всего лишь справляемся с маленькими неприятностями. А от чего-то пострашнее нас защищает только чертовское везение, — он ненадолго обратил взгляд к звёздам, прибавив чуть тише: — В большинстве случаев.

Янто промолчал, решив, что сейчас не готов поддерживать такого рода разговор, ведь, в конечном счёте, это едва ли даст что-то, кроме лишнего груза новых вопросов. Ещё он обнаружил, что сильно устал. Очень сильно. Прошлые дни — неприлично большое количество прошлых дней — были непростыми, и сейчас, особенно после длительной пешей прогулки, отсутствия дозы кофе и из-за нахождения в тёплых расслабляющих объятиях, Янто вдруг потребовалось усилие, чтобы устоять на ногах и, к тому же, никак не отразить внутренней перемены на своём внешнем облике.

Но впрочем, благодаря открытию усталости, он ощутил, как в самом деле наслаждался текущим мгновением. Всё вокруг: тишина позднего вечера, свет огней внизу на земле и далеко вверху за пределами небес, даже этот ветер, лениво играющий застёжками на их одеждах — всё казалось таким… уместным. Словно он наконец-то нашёл своё место в мире. Точнее, место между двумя мирами; и, непременно, в объятиях Джека. Янто просто не хотел больше никуда идти, не хотел, чтобы всё это прекращалось — никогда. Ему начало казаться, что вот, ещё немного, и он мог бы сказать, что… счастлив?

— Отдаю тебе должное, вид отсюда хорош, — заявил Янто, чтобы хоть как-то нарушить тишину и прервать поток путающихся от усталости мыслей в голове.

— О да, точно… — задумчиво протянул Джек с легкомысленной усмешкой в голосе. — Каждый раз можно обнаружить здесь что-то новое. Это невероятно. Позволяет… привести мысли в порядок… взглянуть на вещи по-новому.

— Предположим.

— И как же хорошо потом чувствовать себя обновлённым. Не так, как после очередного воскрешения — о нет, лучше… намного лучше. Удивительно, столько лет живу, а здесь — каждый раз как в первый. Непередаваемо.

— … Интересно.

— Стоит ли говорить про _преимущества_ , которые предоставляет этот _вид сверху_?

Окончательно заподозрив неладное, Янто снова повернулся так, чтобы найти глазами лицо Джека, и сразу же напрямую встретился с ним взглядом.

— Если всё так замечательно, почему ты сам не смотришь?

— С чего ты взял, что я про пейзаж?

Джонс ничего не ответил на это, только молча возрадовавшись, что темнота скрывала истинное выражение лица — он отчётливо почувствовал, как раскраснелся буквально во мгновение. Услышав очередной порыв живого смеха Харкнесса, он почувствовал, как рука, только что обнимавшая его плечи, плавным движением опустилась чуть ниже талии; пальцы второй руки скользнули по волосам и остановились на щеке; тёплое дыхание мягко легло на его лицо. Ещё мгновение — и теперь нежные губы касались его собственных, сперва с трепетной лёгкостью, затем настойчивее, а он подавался им навстречу охотнее и увереннее, инициативно отвечая встречным желанием.

Игривая рука вольного высотного ветра взъерошивала волосы, пока Янто обнимал Джека за плечи, всё плотнее прижимаясь к нему, держась так, словно не было ничего важнее в целом мире, чем обнимать эти плечи.

Цепкие пальцы хватались за ворсистый покров шинели, сильнее и злее, чтобы коварный северный ветер, впав вдруг в немилость, не унёс его — опять, навсегда.

Янто чувствовал, как слегка подрагивали руки, но не позволял себе ослабить объятие — не после всего, что случилось. Затем он осознал, что всецело дрожал отчего-то. Может, это из-за пронизывающего ветра, властвующего над высотой, а может из-за противоречивого чувства, разгоняемого кровью по всему телу и наполняющего его волнением вместе с какой-то необъяснимой тяжестью. Он не позволял себе вдумываться глубже, потому что не хотел давать названия чувству. Не сейчас, нет, только не сейчас.

Но и не слишком-то сопротивлялся его опьяняющему воздействию.

Ещё немного, и в ходе затянувшегося поцелуя они бы утянули друг друга вниз, прямо здесь, на неприветливую поверхность вершины многоэтажного здания, если бы только не… внезапный звонок. Первое время Джек игнорировал сигналящее устройство связи, целуя Янто напористее в качестве подтверждения серьёзности своих намерений _не_ отвечать на вызов. Однако добросовестный валлиец не мог спустить это на тормозах и, в конце концов, осторожно отстранился, не оставив Джеку выбора. Тот длинно и выразительно посмотрел на него, прежде чем ответить, но по-прежнему обнимал Янто одной рукой.

— Да? — Джек терпеливо выслушал речь, доносившуюся из динамика телефона, а Янто жался поближе, чтобы тоже слышать. — Да, спасибо, Тош. Я ценю это, правда ценю. Но проверю всё завтра утром. У нас здесь прямо сейчас ещё полно работы.

И он сбросил звонок прежде, чем с той стороны раздался предсказуемый вопрос.

— Нет-нет- _нет_ , ты не можешь просто… — начал было возмущаться Янто, но капитан мягко приложил палец к его губам, посмеиваясь.

— … Однако я только что именно это и сделал.

***

Янто задумчиво улыбался, полусонно обнимая Джека под одеялом. Поистине невероятным было видеть _его_ задержавшимся в постели дольше, чем того требовал половой акт. И даже не для того, чтобы _повторить_ , а просто _остаться_. Такого определённо не случалось прежде.

Пускай до утра оставалась всего каких-то пара часов и зарница уже загоралась где-то очень далеко от них, умелой рукой разрисовывая границы горизонтов и изгоняя тьму предвестием нового дня, Янто был решительно настроен использовать оставшееся время на сон. Из-за всей этой работы полноценный сон давно покинул его жизнь, и любой возможностью грех преминуть. Особенно в столь подходящем расположении духа и столь комфортной обстановке — такая свежая, мягкая и удобная постель и такой во всех смыслах тёплый Джек рядом, которого можно обнимать, разве бывает лучше? Чуть поёрзав в его объятиях и удобнее устроив голову на чужом плече, Янто мысленно ответил сам себе: нет, не бывает. Скорее всего, в ближайшие дни, или недели, или месяцы с ним не произойдёт ничего лучше, а потому он должен успеть прочувствовать безмятежность текущего мгновения и насладиться ей сполна. Может даже статься, что за всё оставшееся время на земле момента столь же счастливого не выдастся больше.

Янто засыпал; мерное дыхание Джека успокаивало и расслабляло его ещё больше вкупе с нежными поглаживающими прикосновениями к волосам или коже щеки; сознание постепенно избавлялось от неустанно маячащих на задворках разума мрачных мыслей и с почти радостной готовностью отдавалось притягательной чёрной бездне забытья. Неосознанно, он воспроизводил в памяти фрагменты прошедшего вечера, ещё некоторое время ощущая приятное эхо охватывавших его чувств, усиливаемое теплотой, окружавшей теперь. Он вспоминал и переживал заново, как странного рода трепет наполнял его целиком, от макушки до кончиков пальцев, когда он держал Джека за руку, пока они бродили вдоль тёмных улиц — одни во всём мире. Как поцелуй на крыше горел на губах до тех самых пор, пока не получил продолжение уже в стенах квартиры Янто. Вспоминал, как, поддавшись воздействию уверенных прикосновений сильных пальцев и крепких поцелуев, окончательно потерял контроль над своими чувствами и шептал в его губы: «Как же я, чёрт побери, скучал по тебе», а вслед за горячим выдохом слышал небрежное: «Я тоже». Как внутри вновь зарождалась хрупкая надежда, что в том « _Я вернулся ради всех вас_ » пряталась доля « _Я вернулся ради тебя_ ».

Трепетная радость вопреки всей прошлой боли, конфликтам и прочему всё-таки зародилась сегодня и теплилась в сердце Янто. И на этот раз он отказался избегать своих чувств. Да, за прошедшее время чувство “чего-то” явно переросло во что-то большее и конкретное. Произошло всего лишь то, чего никак нельзя было избежать. Янто больше не находил веских причин для того, чтобы продолжать отказываться. 

Одна-единственная назойливая мысль, что придерживалась здравого смысла и принципа самосохранения, частенько интересовалась: «Может, всё-таки не надо? Чего будет стоить тебе это _приключение_? Чего будет стоить твоя преданность? Что _ты_ , в конце концов, будешь значить для него?» И хотя Янто не мог противопоставить всем своим сомнениям ничего, кроме “иначе никак”, этого было более чем достаточно, чтобы продолжать. Ведь даже если бы он захотел, уже не смог бы жить другой жизнью — её просто не было, — и не смог бы отказаться от него — о, он пытался однажды, и попытка не привела ни к чему, кроме сожаления.

Да, возможно, если он поддастся, если позволит зарождающейся влюблённости поглотить его, она его погубит. Скорее всего, так и случится. Возможно, это начало конца. Но Янто нуждался в каждой секунде рядом с Джеком и не намеревался отказаться от шанса получить ещё хоть одну.

Ведь… Если смертная жизнь столь мимолётна, кто он такой, чтобы ограничивать её ещё больше? Если бессмертная жизнь столь пугающе холодна и одинока, какое моральное право он имеет отворачиваться сейчас?

« _Следовать за ним… всё равно, что бежать за мечтой, которая обречена оставаться недостижимой. Но она так притягательна в своём сиянии и прекрасна, что ты готов на любой риск ради пути к ней, ведь отказ от неё не лучше самоубийства._

_Это всё равно, что любить величие закатов и рассветов. Будешь ли ты ревновать солнце к тем, кто так же любит наблюдать его лучшие моменты пребывания в мире?_

_Всё равно, что любить звёзды. Станешь ли ты винить их за холодность? Отстранённость и неприступность — всего лишь плата за созерцание вечности мгновениями._

_Всё равно, что любить саму жизнь. Не важно, как хорошо ты стараешься и как сильно жизнь может любить тебя в ответ — всё равно однажды она тебя покинет. Однажды будет кто-то другой — жить, — любимец судьбы, вместо тебя. И это в порядке вещей»._

_Однажды… но не скоро. Нет, не скоро. Он намерен сражаться до последнего за своё место под солнцем — в объятиях солнца._

Янто Джонс засыпал и мечтал о том, чтобы, если придётся однажды умирать, — ох, когда-нибудь точно придётся, — воспоминание о сегодняшней ночи возродилось в его сознании и стало последним, о чём бы он думал. Вернуться сюда, к началу, к теплу и покою в согревающих объятиях Джека Харкнесса — это окупило бы собой что угодно. Этого было бы достаточно, чтобы оставаться счастливым даже смотря в лицо чёрной холодной пустоты.

_Это было бы чудесно_.

**Author's Note:**

> ~ 04.04.2020


End file.
